1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple connector for connection of electric wires and, more particularly, to a connector which reduces a connector terminal joining and releasing force and is applicable to various types of connection patterns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A connector capable of joining and releasing many connector terminals with a little force has been suggested, for example, in Laid-Open Japanese Utility Model Application No. Sho 55-12563.
FIG. 7 is a perspective view showing the connector suggested above. FIG. 8 is a sectional view showing the connector in a joined state. In the connector, a plurality of flexible plate terminals (terminals on the plug side) 24a and 24b, upper and lower, are disposed opposingly to each other in a plug body 22. Similar plate terminals (terminals on the socket side) 16a and 16b are disposed opposingly to each other at a narrower spacing than the spacing .lambda..sub.1 between the upper and lower terminals 24a and 24b on the plug side.
Between the upper and lower terminals 16a and 16b on the socket side is interposed an insulated barlike cam member 17 having an elliptical cross section. Both ends of the cam member 17, which have a round cross section are inserted through the side wall of the socket body 15. On both these ends is rotatably supported a channel-shaped rotating arm 20.
The cam member 17 has a small diameter nearly equal to the spacing .lambda..sub.2 between the upper and lower terminals on the socket side 16a and 16b and a large diameter nearly equal to the spacing .lambda..sub.1 between the upper and lower terminals 24a and 24b on the plug side. The rotating arm 20 is so set as to be held erect in relation to the socket body 15 when the small-diameter section 18 is in contact with the inside surfaces of the upper and lower terminals 16a and 16b on the socket side.
The rotating arm 20 is provided with cutouts 21 which fit on locking projections 23 projectingly installed on the side walls of the plug body 22.
As the rotating arm 20 is turned downwardly in the direction of the arrow C in FIG. 8 until the cutouts 21 of the rotating arm engage with the locking projections 23 of the plug body 22, the cam member 17 rotates through 90 degrees as indicated by an alternate long and two short dashes line in the drawing, and the large-diameter section 19 of the cam member rotates to expand the terminals 16a and 16b on the socket side upwardly and downwardly and at the same time the outside surface of the terminals 16a and 16b on the socket side come in contact with the inside surfaces of the terminals 24a and 24b on the plug side; namely both the terminals are joined for electrical connection.
In the conventional connectors, electrical connection is made, as described above, by joining a pair of terminals 16a and 16b on the socket side with the terminals 24a and 24b on the plug side; accordingly, the connection of the terminals is limited to the opposed two contacts and the direction of connection is also limited to 180 degrees.
Therefore, where it is necessary to lead out the lead-in and lead-out wires in the same direction, or where it is demanded to change the number of wire connectors on the lead-in and lead-out sides, the conventional connectors are not usable.